


[Podfic] above the morning lark

by minnapods (minnabird)



Series: podfics of hawks 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, First Dates, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: “….Well,” Rex says, eyeing the slope of the mountain, and is glad he brought his hiking boots after all. “No wonder you're so in shape.”
Relationships: Jon Antilles/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: podfics of hawks 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018747
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] above the morning lark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [above the morning lark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201675) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:37
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/hawks-and-hounds/above+the+morning+lark.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Written by:** blackkat
  * **Read by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Music:** "To Whom It May Concern" by The Civil Wars
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)




End file.
